How Much Do I Love You
by poisonnwine
Summary: Tumblr prompt; "Imagine your OTP arguing over who fell in love first." MAJOR FLUFF.


**This is the most fluff I have ever written. HELP ME.**

* * *

"Nah, nah, nah," Toby puts his hand up, waving Spencer off. "I said it first. I said I love you first. I kissed you first. Sorry, Spencer, but this is just another thing you lose at."

"You kissed me out of nowhere!" she argues, shouting now. "I was completely caught off guard, and as for saying I love you first, don't even get me started on that. I was literally planning to say it when I dropped off the truck."

They are seated on the top of _their_ hill–their safe place in Rosewood, they established together back before they were even a couple. They were discussing the first time they were up here together. Toby said he loved her then, Spencer didn't believe him. An argument then after arose between them. It's been going on sense. Spencer is adamant that she loved him first, not the other way around. Toby barely knew her the first time they were up here together. She refuses to believe Toby loved her then. She is positive she loved Toby first. She _will_ win this argument.

"Yeah, but you didn't… Not until I did," he gloats, tilting his head back and forth with each word.

She tightens her lips in a straight line, about to blow up on him, when she realizes. "Wait. What do you mean _another_ thing I lose at?" she widens her brown eyes, her eyebrows arched inward slightly.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

She narrows her eyes on him, scowling almost.

"Scrabble," he says pointedly.

"Screw you," she deems. "I'm awesome at scrabble." She turns away, enveloping her arms around her torso.

"I'm not saying you aren't. I'm just saying you can't beat me." He leans closer to her, so he is right beside her. She brings her knees into her, wrapping her arms around them. Toby presses her forehead into her temple. "You're not really mad at me, are you?" he purrs against her. He rubs his face against her like a cat.

She turns her head to him, her chin high. He backs away slightly, giving her room. "I will forgive you if you say that I loved you first, and that you _didn't_ love me when we first came to this fricken cliff."

"Fine, maybe I didn't love you then, but I knew there was something between us." He looks off into the distance, looking over Rosewood. Reminisce glows in his eyes. "I kept looking at you on the car on the way back…" He muses, cocking his head back to her. His eyes bounce back into hers. "Pretending I wasn't staring when you looked at me. You are just so beautiful." His voice is quiet and all hers. "The most beautiful girl I've ever met."

She lets herself enjoy this, smiling shyly. She glances away for a second, feeling self conscious. She stretches her arms out and then her legs so they pan out in front of her. She looks back at him, still grinning. "I _knew_ it!" she exclaims.

"Damn," he chuckles, looking down at their encountering hands. Her fingers have caught his. "I thought I was being discreet."

"You weren't." She perks up a half smile, teasing him.

"Yeah, well, you know, you're not so discreet yourself either…" he cocks his head to the side, giving her a knowing gaze.

Spencer can think of a couple instances in which he could be referring to. She has spent a lot of time staring at him in the past year and a half. "What?" she demands to know.

He laughs. "I don't want to embarrass you," he looks away.

"Toby!" she whines, grabbing his hand fully and tugging on it.

His head rolls back over to her. He has a lazy smile on his face. "That time at the motel. Our little stake out," he hints.

Two things come to mind. She makes a face. She checked him out while he was changing, and then woke up with her arm around him. Finding out that Toby knew about either of those this whole time sends crimson to her cheeks.

"You were checking me out, Spencer." Toby puts forth pointedly. "When I was changing?" he prompts.

She looks down, sucking on her bottom lip. "I can neither confer or deny if that did in fact happen," she shrugs up her shoulders, her voice light.

He laughs, "It's not like that's the only time you've ever checked me out, Spencer."

She side eyes him, the corner of her lips rising mischievously. "I guess it's not too far fetched to say that happened."

He smiles, biting his lip a little.

She breaks out into a giggle. He chuckles.

"Okay, yeah, fine. I was checking you out. Are you happy?" she stares at him.

"I am over the moon." He says.

She playfully rolls her eyes at his dryness. "Maybe you shouldn't have changed right in front of the doorway if you didn't want me staring," she argues. "Seems to me like you were trying to seduce me."

"If I was trying to seduce you, you'd know it." His eyes lock with hers. His voice is low and husky. It makes her heart flutter a little.

"Oh, yeah?" she challenges, her quirking up an eyebrow. "How would that look like?" she questions.

He leans forward, keeping his face inches from her. "I'd touch you," he whispers, his fingers barely gliding across the outline of her jaw, leaving a chill behind. Her big, mocha eyes watch him intently. Her heart drops in her stomach. "Right here," he murmurs, before his lips dab at her neck, only there for a second. "And here," he breathes, his lips attaching to her earlobe. He sucks on it gently, once, before pulling back to look at her. "And here," he says, brushing his lips against hers. His tongue instantly goes into her mouth, his mouth open just enough and his tongue rubbing in all the right places.

She kisses him back deeply, unable to resist. She pours her whole body into him, no longer fighting to hold back. She has one hand place on his cheek, and the other at his torso. He presses her down, pushing her down so her back is pressed to the ground. His hand is in between her thigh and the other is on her chest.

When he pulls back, going to back where he was sitting before, she still lies on the ground, breathing heavily, flushed and heart racing. She sits up after a moment, dusting off her back. She sits next to him, closer than she was before.

"That was rude of you," she murmurs.

He laughs, looking at the town instead of her.

She exhales deeply, and rests her head on his shoulder. She stares at the town and then at her boyfriend. She turns her face into his shoulder, kissing it lightly. Even though it's covered in fabric, it's Toby, and she loves that. He smiles at her after this, wrapping his arm around her. Just what she wanted…

"So. If not up here, when did you realize you loved me?"

"If I say it, then you're just going say you did before that."

"So you _do_ have an exact moment?"

He looks at her, half amused, half incredulous. "This is really important to you, huh?" he jokes.

"I'm just curious…" She mumbles, picking at the grass. "I just wonder if you did before you said it, or if you said it exactly when you knew… You got me thinking about it, okay?" she gives him a defensive glare.

"Fine. We'll both be honest."

"If I win, then we have to finish what we just started a few minutes ago. Well, _you_ started."

He laughs. "On this cliff?" he asks.

"In your truck," she gives a sly grin, batting her eye lashes a little. "Wouldn't be the first time."

He grins. "Okay. Seems like a prize for both of us."

She shrugs, smirking.

"You first." She tells him.

"Okay…" he says, entwining their hands. "It was when we weren't allowed to see each other… I really don't even remember why? I think your dad wanted me to give you space because I was a nuisance to your credibility as a non-murderer." He tells her. "And it was after the thing with Ian happened in the bell tower?" he says, his voice straining from trying to remember details. "We were in front of your fireplace. I snuck over and it was when I told you I wasn't going back to school."

Spencer thinks for a moment, but then it clicks. "Oh yeah, I remember that," she smiles softly at the memory. "Go on."

"Okay, well," Toby continues. "It was then that I knew I loved you. You were so accepting of me not going back, and so understanding and supportive. I don't know, I just, I loved you then. Being there, with you, after days apart, I realize how great I felt around you."

She smiles, kissing him. She looks at him, a glow around her and her eyes sparkling. She strokes the side of his face with her index finger. "You lose."

"What?" he asks, slightly amused.

"Yeah, I loved you before that." She says simply.

"Okay, tell me when then."

"Fine," she says. "It was in my room, when I called you my safe place to land."

"Really?" he gives her a quizzical stare.

"Yeah, why?" she questions. "That's surprising to you?"

"No–Yes, not in a bad way," he smiles at her.

"I never had one before–a safe place to land–," her eyes dart around for a moment. "When I found you," she takes a breath in, "I was pretty set on keeping you around."

He grins lazily. "You have me forever."

She smiles widely, her teeth showing. He loves when she smiles like that. It's his favorite sight. She leans forward, kissing him tenderly. She opens her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. She pulls away, only to whisper a request. "Let's go to your truck."


End file.
